Tsukushi and Tsukasa's Last Great Adventure
by MistressofthePen1987
Summary: Letters over 60 years of age addressed to Tsukushi hold a Domyoji family secret darker than she, Tsukasa, even Kaede Domyoji could ever imagine. Can the warrior of Eitoku solve a mystery in time to save her redwater romance & reveal the truth? Rtd M 2b sf
1. Chapter 1

_Hee-lew! My name is Ebetsu-chan, but you can call me Ebetsu-sama, lol, anyways, I've always loved HYD and I thought this would be a pretty cool addition to the fanfic family. I also wanted to say that some of the names and dates are made up, so if you haven't read them before, then they don't really exist -. Oh, and HYD is proper-ta of Yoko Kamio, not me so if ya try to sue me, I'll call E.T. and he'll make a copy of this disclaimer and bring it to earth 4,567,534 years into the future and show it to you and you'll lose the case so XD. Anyway's I hope you guys enjoy. Oh, OH! And please R&R, flames welcome, I ain't afraid! BRIIIIING IT!!!  
_

* * *

Chapter 1:

Tsukushi slammed the door, cracking the priceless doorframe and nearly taking the doorknob off in the process. She threw herself on her bed and began to sob, "I can't take it anymore," she repeated over and over into her pillow. It was the last straw, she remained in the Domyoji mansion as a maid, but Kaede was slowly breaking down her pride and psyche via Tsukasa, saying cruel things like, 'Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you loved my son, I guess not,' as means to control her, to cut her down. She'd become sick of herself, ashamed, 'I'll never seem good enough to her,' she thought. It had been a constant psychological battle, and with Tsukasa busy with college, he wasn't able to be much help.

Tsukushi rolled onto her back, what exactly was she fighting for? To be with Tsukasa? Kaede had long since agreed to back off, but in Tsukasa's absence, she was just as cruel and demeaning as ever. Tsukushi thought back to the most recent squabble, "I agreed only because I know my son, he'll come to his senses soon enough and marry someone worthy of him," Tsukushi balled her hand into a fist and beat into her pillow till the 200,000 yen duck down started falling out, 'How could I not respond to that?' she said, reprimanding herself mentally, she scoffed, 'Because, she'll just smirk and say, as long as you're in my house, you'll treat me with the utmost respect, you already know that,' she reminded herself, the human weed flopped over and stared at a picture of her parents. They were still in that little village and had no intention of returning anytime soon, what's worse is that she still had to go to that blasted academy and there were absolutely no apartments nearby that she could afford even on the Domyoji salary; she was stuck.

Tsukushi grabbed her pillow and screamed into it, "HOW CAN A BEAUTIFUL MANSION LIKE THIS FEEL LIKE SUCH A HELL HOLE!!!"

When she finished her 15 minute rant, she sighed and turned to a picture of she and Tsukasa standing in front of a fountain at the school, it was a rare picture, one that didn't depict them deep in another fight. She took it and gazed at it for a long time, 'Even if we stay together and get married, will she stop? Will she stop meddling in our affairs, Tsukasa is majoring in foreign and domestic business trade, therefore he's dead set on taking over Domyoji corp. and even if he decided not to take the reigns, I could never support him long enough for him to adjust to a middle class life, IF he adjusts.'

Finally, she sat up, setting the picture back down where it was, she walked out the door to her room. The house was deserted, Kaede felt 200 housekeepers unnecessary for looking after only two people and transferred 100 to one of the many vacation houses, this left a lot of work for the remaining staff. Today most, if not all, workers were on the north side.

She walked down the hall to where Domyoji's room was and looked into his room, he wasn't there, naturally. Kaede had him enrolled for 12 hours each day every day, to Tsukasa, it was supposed to help him graduate sooner, but Tsukushi knew the truth; Kaede wanted them as apart from one another as possible. So rare was the time that they actually had together that she never even told him about Kaede's abuse, she wanted his mind in his studies, not worrying about her. She entered the room, picking up a jacket he'd left there the night before, tears began to spill down her cheeks. 'Kami, I miss him so much,' she thought, they hardly ever saw one another, but that wasn't what made her sad. What depressed the warrior of Eitoku was the fact that once again, she was contemplating breaking up with him, and, unlike previous times before, there wasn't a drive to try anymore, she loved him, more than anything in the world, but she couldn't bring herself to want to try. Could she hang on? Or would she go insane before Domyoji's first semester in college was even over?

BANG BONG!!!!

The doorbell rang. Tsukushi descended the staircase to the front door; she checked herself in the mirror and adjusted her maid uniform. She turned and opened the door. No one was there, she stepped out and looked around; the Domyoji mansion was often frequented by paparazzi who peeked in through the windows, when no one answered the door, she figured it was one of them. Still no one was around.

"Damn kids," she muttered under her breath, Tsukushi walked back into the house and closed the door, she began walking back to her room, when she slipped on something, landing hard on her rump, "Ow," she whimpered rubbing her sore butt. She looked down at what she slipped on. Beneath her shoe was a stack of letters, yellow from age, stacked neatly and tied with a brown string, on top was a new note. Tsukushi picked it up and turned the packet in her hands, she then looked at the new note. Curiosity got the best of her and she opened the folded paper and gasped:

"To Tsukushi Makino-

I've watched your struggle from the very beginning, you're quite the fighter. I think these can help you solve your problems."

She read the paper and turned it over, there was no name on it, she looked around, had anyone walked in when she answered the door? She would have heard if someone was in the entrance way. Tsukushi looked down at the letters, they didn't seem extraordinary, just some old letters, damaged by time and weather; these were supposed to help her with her problems? The writing was faded, but legible, the first envelope's address to:

Takashi Mayuki

1089 Shimayuki

Hiroshima, Japan

From:

Domyoji Koutaku

2658 Domyoji Ave.

Tokyo, Japan

'Who are these people?' Tsukushi wondered. Just then, a great commotion was heard down the hallway.

"Domyoji Kaede-sama,"

"Yes ma'm, right away, ma'm,"

"The mistress is home, hurry!"

Tsukushi gritted her teeth, she was still pissed from their last encounter and really didn't want to have to deal with that woman at the moment, the teenaged girl turned and ran up the stairs to her room. Closing and locking the door, she walked over to the desk in her room and sat down staring at the stack of letters. 'These are supposed to help me,' she wondered. After a long debate, she decided to see what they had to say, she took the first one out of the stack and opened it, a slight stuffy scent floated out from it, Tsukushi sneezed and wiped her nose, carefully, she opened it and began reading.

"Dearest Mayuki,

Today we are in Germany, not a very good area to be doing business, what with the war and all. The meeting was as boring as ever and I found myself thinking of you. I miss you're eyes, your face, your hair, I miss the sweet little pout that graces your face whenever you're angry with me, I even love that stubborn attitude of yours. I want desperately to be by your side, holding you, kissing you. But for now, I suppose, I must keep you're beautiful memory as means of being with you. I plan on returning early, my father can take care of the rest of them without me, I fear he plans on marrying me to some rich fool, I will never be with anyone but you. I care not for anyone but you, if I have to leave the Domyoji family forever, I shall. Please believe in me. I count the seconds until you are in my arms again.

Koutaku"

Tsukushi nearly fellout of her chair, what in the hell was going on?!

* * *

_Yeah so that's it for now, Tsukushi wants to break up with Tsukasa? Who are Mayuki and Koutaku? How exactly are these friggin' old letters supposed to help her? Stay tuned, I assure you that this is going to get GOOD! Oh, yeah, R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Are you crazy?" was the only Tsukasa could manage when Tsukushi told him.

She'd spent the day reading and re-reading the letters, apparently there was some heavy relationship between these two people; the letters got more and more passionate as they went along. Still however, she had no idea who these people were, thus she decided to ask Tsukasa.

"What do you mean am I crazy?" she asked, "This stack of letters was addressed to me, why? I don't know, but this is some deep information, I only told you because I have no idea who they are. Do you?" she asked. "OF COURSE I DO!" Tsukasa shouted, some maids looked down the hall and stared at them. Tsukasa grabbed Tsukushi's wrist and led her into his room, he slammed the door and looked at the letters, "Koutaku Domyoji is my grandfather," he said without looking at her.

Tsukushi walked up to him cautiously, "So, then, Mayuki is your grandmother?" she asked, Tskukasa shook his head, "My grandmother's name was Kaguya," he then realized  
something and turned to her, "What's with the cautiousness all of a sudden?"

Tsukushi gulped, she took a deep breath, Tsukasa could see her fidget in the dim lighting of his room. The sun was almost completely set, he just hadn't gotten around to turning the lights on, the fading light stretched through the windows as though trying to reach for the two, it however failed, catching them beneath the knees.

"Well?" Tsukasa asked, Tsukushi folded her arms across her chest, she then put her index finger to her forhead, "Uh...well... you see... these letters...they're...they're...uh," she stammered.

Tsukasa lost all of his patience, "THEY'RE WHAT?" he shouted, Tsukushi flinched, immedeately Tsukasa felt horrible, "I'm...I'm sorry," he struggled, he took a deep breath and cleared his throat, "What are they?" he asked, much softer and gentler.

Tsukushi bit her lip, "They're love letters, there's one where he's talking about being married off, but I assumed that he married Mayuki. If that's the case, then I uh... think there was an affair well into his married life, cause that one was written in 1940 and letters continue until 1945, when did your grandparents get married?" she asked.

Tsukasa flopped down on a chair nearest the door, he reached up and turned on the lights. Tsukushi squinted from the sudden rush of light, however Tsukasa made no movement, suprise written all over his face. He only stared, "They got married in 1943," he muttered. Tsukushi then realized what she had done, she thought of her own grand parents and what it would have been like to find out that there had been an affair, she remembered hearing from Tama that Koutaku was a kind man. Tsukushi wanted to kick herself, she walked up to Domyoji and placed her hand on his, "D...Did you know him?" she asked. Tsukasa jumped up from the chair and span around, "OF COURSE I DID!" he screamed, Tsukushi backed away from him. Her scared demeanor was enough to settle Tsukasa down a little, but only a little, "My grandfather wasn't like that!" he said.

"These letters are from him," she said, these letters were supposed to help her, she felt some need to defend them. Tsukasa sensed her defiance, "You can't possibly think that these are real," he said, that same old arrogant smirk plastered on his face, Tsukushi could feel herself blushing from embarrassment, "Why would someone send me these letters, for laughs? Why would someone want to slander one of the if not THE richest families in Japan?" she immedeatly regretted saying it. Tsukasa puffed his chest out, a small blush on his face, "W-we are rich, huh?" he grinned, Tsukushi felt the urge to kick herself again, like his ego needed anymore inflation, "Well, I think these letters are real," she said, Tsukasa's proud face melted, revealing an irritated frown, "How stupid. This is impossible, there would have been some kind of record of this somesomesome kind of notion of an affair!"

Tsukushi shifted her weight to one leg and crossed her arms, "This family covers up unwanted information with money like it's a carpet covering a bad stain," she said.

"Why you-" Tsukasa started in, "That's why I believe this is totally possible," she interrupted, it was more to spite Tsukasa's egotistical mannerisms than actual logic, however it still made sense. Tsukasa smirked, "Fine, I believe there are records stored in the basement that would have any information relating to this, we'll see who's right," he said and once again, he had her wrist tight in his grip and they were speeding down the hallways.

Tsukushi was struggling to keep up with his fast pace, now that they were on their way to solving this little mystery, her mind drifted back to earlier, she gazed at the back of his head, he sported the same haircut he had probably since before she met him. Kami, how she hated seeing those curls, and Kami, how she loved seeing those curls. To never be able to see the back of that stupid head was almost unbearable, but she doubted she could continue like this, she couldn't tell him and have him worrying, he needed to study. She remembered one time where she came really close to telling him, she walked into his room and found him passed out at his desk, his hand still holding a pen to the paper, books stacked all around him. As she watched him sleep, she noticed dark circles underneath his eyes, mumbling math equations and twitching, she felt so bad at that point she swore she wouldn't trouble him. Midterms were coming up and Tsukasa was as busy as ever preparing for them, Tsukushi was busy with her own midterms, this truly was the longest time they'd spent together in months.

Tsukasa and Tsukushi walked towards the elevator (oh yeah, he's that rich) and stepped inside, as Tsukasa pressed the button for the basement floor, they saw Kaede heading up towards her office, guards and corporate suck-ups buzzing around her. The doors closed before she managed to look their way.

Tsukasa took Tsukushi's hand, "I can feel your tenure," he said, "Has my mother done something?" he asked, looking straight ahead, 'It's tension, you idiot,' Tsukushi thought to hersef; she decided not to correct him out loud. "No," she lied, "I haven't seen much of your mother."

Tsukasa smiled, "Well, my advisor told me today that I'm making excellent time and should graduate in about 3 years instead of the recommended 5, if I keep this regiment up," he said. Tsukushi smiled, at least he was trying, but that's still 3 years. They were practically strangers now, in three years...

The elevator came to the floor and opened. For a house with 100 maids, this floor was pretty dirty, it was huge for one, with a high ceiling that stretched well into the darkness. Tsukasa reached to his left and flipped a pretty heavy sounding switch. "KONG!" Huge lights started up and Tsukushi saw just how big it was, the place looked like a warehouse, inside were file drawers that went on forever, all dusty from negligence. In back of the files were crates, hundereds of them, with content names and dates on them, most of which were old furniture, probably from one of the Domyoji hotels.

Tsukasa walked forwards, "These files got back well into the 1800's, when the F3 and I were little, we would come down here and hang out, we had a little fort and everything," he said with a nostalgic look on his face, Tsukushi couldn't help but think he looked so cute with that face on, he looked like a little boy, "Then one day, my mother caught us down here, she said we looked like hermits and forbade us to come down here again. I think it was only because she had plans of storing all this crap down here, the files were here, but not all these crates," he said.

Finally they stopped at three particular file cases. Tsukushi looked at them, the dates read from 1940 - 1950, but more than that, she was impressed with Tsukasa. College was making him quite the thinker, she would have never thought to do this. Tsukasa opened the first drawer, a huge puff of dust came out, both coughed, "Well," Tsukasa said, "Pick a file and start looking."

Tsukushi nodded, she figured if Tsukasa was starting at the beginning, she would start at the end and meet him in the middle. She began flipping through the files, nothing for a while, just some business files and servant quotas, still nothing extra-ordinary, "I feel like this is the most time we've spent together in a while," Tsukasa said, not turning away from the files he was looking through, he finished one drawer and moved to one dated 1942. "Yeah," Tsukushi mumbled, at least Tsukasa was thinking the same thing she had, "I feel guilty, I wish I could spend more time with you, we don't even get to argue the way we used to," he said.

Tsukushi couldn't help but smile, "I thought you'd have been tired of losing by now," she joked, Tsukasa turned to her, "I don't lose all of them!" he said defensively, "And sometimes...I let you win!" he said quickly. Tsukushi scoffed and opened the drawer dated 1945, "I doubt that, even if you just wanted to let me win, that stupid mouth of yours would mess it up," she said. A vein poked up in Tsukasa's forehead, "Why you no good little-" "HEY!" Tsukushi said, pulling out a paper, it was taped together and unfolded to reveal a long list of names, Tsukasa forgot the argument (for now) and crouched down beside her, "What?" he asked.

Tsukushi read the names, it was a bi-weekly payroll report, the payments read 23,000 yen payouts, except one date which read 50,000 yen payouts, "This is a record of servant salaries for the months of July and August 1945, the bi-weekly payment was 23,000 yen, but this date, August 12th, all salaries are more than double their regular amount, then after that, they're 23,000 again, why would anyone get that much of a bonus? All of the servants got it." she said looking down the list.

Tsukasa took the list from her and read it, "Our family never gives out bonuses, Christmas is the only exception," he said, "And even then, it's never as big a payout as double their regular salary," he said. "Cheapskates," Tsukushi muttered, "Then why? Why would they pay them so much, the war?" she offered, Tsukasa shook his head, "I doubt it," he answered, "We had certain protections from the war, financially anyways,"

BING!

Tsukushi and Tsukasa turned to see the elevator lights descending to their floor, they shoved all the papers back into the files and closed them just as the elevator hit the bottom, the doors opened to reveal none other than Kaede. Tsukasa said nothing, he grabbed Tsukushi's hand and stared at her, the tyrant female stepped out and approached them, a displeasing expression written on her face, "I thought I told you not come down here anymore, Tsukasa, it's dangerous. You know better than that, what ever possessed you to come back after I gave my orders," she said, turning to Tsukushi.

Rage boiled within Tsukushi, she opened her mouth to say something, but Tsukasa cut her off, "I chose to bring her down here myself, she told me not to, I just didn't listen," he said. Kaede grimaced, she looked as though she swallowed something unpleasant, "Well...she...has some good judgment," she sounded like she was gagging on the sentence. Tsukasa squeezed Tsukushi's hand as an indication that it was o.k.

Kaede quickly regained her composure, "Well, nonetheless, she's still on the clock and must return to her work, and you your  
studying, she turned and left, not even holding the elevator for them.

Tsukasa turned to her, "Is there something your not telling me," he asked. Tsukushi shook her head, lying again. Tsukasa stared at her, but decided to let it drop, "Well, we have that bit of info anyways, what do you propose we do?" he asked, Tsukushi thought for a moment, then realized something, "Wait, you were upset before, are you saying you want to solve this with me?" she asked. Tsukasa nodded, "I don't like the fact that this affair might be true, but he had to have some reason for doing it, besides, this is the first time I've had fun with you in a long time, so I might as well enjoy it, ne?" he asked. Tsukushi shrugged, "O.k., I guess," still she felt like this relationship was far from safe, but she had to believe somehow in these letters. "Well?" Tsukasa asked. Tsukushi turned to him dumbly, "Well, what?"

Tsukasa nearly fell over, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHAT? I'm asking you what do we do now?" he said, annoyed at her short attention span. The warrior of Eitoku thought for a moment, "Well, this is something wierd, that's for sure, but we still have no idea if it has anything to do with this, I'd say we talk to someone who might know something about these dates," she said, Tsukasa contemplated this for a moment, "That would be my...mother...father...Tama...that's about it," he said. Tsukushi frowned, "Well, I'm certainly not talking to That Woman, I doubt we'll get a chance to even talk to your father, and Tama-sempai is overseeing the workers who were sent to your home in Karuizawa, she won't be back for at least a week or two," she said, Tsukasa scratched hi head, "Well, then, who?" he asked, Tsukushi thought for a few minutes. "Well, what about Yuuta?"

Tsukasa cocked an eyebrow at her, "Who the hell is Yuuta?" he asked, it was Tsukushi's turn to fall forward, she hit him on the head, "Baka! Yuuta-sempai works on the south side of the mansion, she's been here only a little less longer than Tama herself!" she hissed. Tsukasa rubbed the sore spot on his head, "DID YOU HAVE TO HIT ME SO HARD!" he shouted, "Yes!" Tsukushi yelled back, "I can't believe you don't know who Yuuta is," she said, "Well, sorry if I'm hardly on the south side," he started. Tsukushi started towards the elevator, "Hey!" Tsukuasa yelled and started after her.

Tsukushi hit the button, if anyone could help her, Yuuta could.

* * *

And that's it for this one, Kaede's suspicions are tweaked, oh, believe me, she's going to get into this mystery. What information does Yuuta have in store for them, hope you guys like it so far, please write me and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long to update, I really like this story and want you guys to unveil the mystery along with myself!

Please don;t give up on me, and if you see me taking a bit too long, don't hesistate to kick my rear in gear!

* * *

Nearly a week had passed before Tsukushi got a chance to talk to Yuuta.

Something was wrong, there was a shift of some sort in the employee schedule, she was now busy with the south side whilst other maids were now cleaning the north; she also felt as though she was being watched, what were chance encounters with Kaede's henchmen became almost hourly occurrences. Tsukasa felt it too, however one of his lecture classes was moved to a farther location and he had to leave the house even earlier than before; that only helped further Tsukushi's suspicions. Therefore she decided to post-pone speaking with Yuuta for a week. Now that things were starting to normalize, she took the chance.

"Tsukushi-chan, what brings you here?" the elderly woman stared down at Tsukushi from her doorway, despite being some 70 years old, she was an extremely tall woman who carried herself well, age was kind to her and she still managed to keep a youthful look, however her hair was thinning, still she fixed her hair to where is wasn't overly noticeable.

"May I come in?" she asked, the old woman stood aside and motioned for her to enter. Tsukushi bowed in thanks. The room was really nice, it was tidy and had an old world feel to it, there was a bed in the corner and a fireplace on the right wall with a vast amount of pictures on it, to Tsukushi's immediate left was a small coffee table with two overstuffed chairs, behind them was a doorway leading to what Tsukushi could see as an old fashioned kitchen. She waited for Yuuta to ask her to sit, Tsukushi did.

The elderly woman went about cleaning her home, she then went to the kitchen to make some tea, while she was gone, Tsukushi glanced over at the pictures on the fire place, they were of a certain family, Tsukushi guessed it was Yuuta's family, it was a man and a child, the man was clad in an army outfit, the boy in a small hakama, they looked so happy. The pictures went through seasons and years, there were other people and even a few of the Domyoji children.

"I can't seem to take enough pictures," Tsukushi turned and faced forwards as Yuuta set a tray with tea and some cookies down, "I always say just a few more and when I take a few more, I feel like it isn't enough," she laughed a warm laugh. Tsukushi smiled politely. Yuuta sat down and poured Tsukushi a drink, she then poured herself some and stirred it with a spoon, "You have so many of the Domyojis," she said dumbly, making small talk before asking her questions. "Yes, I used to be Miss Tsubaki's caretaker, she was so photogenic, as though any movement was a perfect pose," she said, her eye glazed with nostalgia, "I was already older however, and when she turned 4 I gave the task to a younger caretaker,"

Tsukushi took in this information, "So you've been here quite a while?" she asked, mainly to verify what she already knew. Yuuta nodded, "Yes, I've been here since...oh, about 1939, oh, my, so long. Well, really since about 1946," she said, Tsukushi cocked an eyebrow at her, "What do you mean?" she asked, "Well," she said after taking a long sip of tea, "You see, I was first employed by the Domyoji's in 1939, but I left after 3 months because I was pregnant, I really had no intention of returning, but tragically my husband died in the war,

I returned to be able to support my son in 1946," she explained, Tsukushi nodded to show she understood, "I lived off of the premises, my son grew up, married and moved away, I lived alone until I was too old to care for myself, thankfully, the previous Mr. Domyoji was kind enough to give me this room," she said, Tsukushi noted how similar her story was to Tama's. She thought for a moment, then decided to just ask straight out, "Do you remember anyone that used to work here by the name of Takashi Mayuki?"

Yuuta's eyes widened, she then shifted to the side and looked up, as though thinking, "Takashi...Mayuki?" she asked, Tsukushi nodded, "Why...yes...yes, I do believe there was someone who used to work here by that name," she said, Tsukushi leaned forward in her chair, finally, there was someone who knew something, "Do you know anything regarding her and Domyoji Koutaku, a sort of relationship?" she asked, her heart was racing, he attention solely on Yuuta. The elderly woman leaned back, she then shot up, "Oh my goodness! Yes! Yes, I do! She was one of his maids, oh, those were funny times, they absolutely despised one another!" she said with a smile.

The image of the love letters started crashing down around Tsukushi, she could almost feel the pieces bouncing off her head and shoulders,

"Th-they...despised...one another?" she stammered.

"With a passion!" Yuuta continued, oblivious to the mess she was causing, "They fought nonstop, I never got to work with her personally, but I heard that there wasn't a day that went by in which there was peace...funny though, when I returned to the mansion, she was no longer there, I suppose she finally got sick of him and quit, he was really quite intolerant, a very arrogant boy, not a trouble maker, but quite the narcissist,"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The sun drifted past the various trees surrounding the Domyoji mansion before Tsukushi got a chance to get away, she stepped out into the hallway, turned and bowed to her hospitable co-worker, "Thanks for taking the time to speak to me," she said politely, Yuuta bowed back, "It was no problem," she responded.

"You're absolutely sure that there was no romantic relationship between them?" she asked, making sure. Yuuta shook her head,

"Positive, as long as I was there, nothing but hatred went on between those two,"

Tsukushi finally bade farewell and headed back towards her own side of the mansion, she felt like the small tracks she'd laid down for herself towards solving this mystery were rubbed away and thrown back in her face, 'Was it all some joke?' she wondered, had someone wanted to play some sick joke on her by sending her on some wild goose chase? If that was the case then those love letters were extremely convincing, and another thing, realizing this sent her head for a loop, doesn't everyone profess Koutaku Domyoji to be a saint? Even Yuuta said he housed her in her old age, how could he be this arrogant jerk, 'THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!' she said to herself, Tsukushi turned to head back towards Yuuta's room.

It started, that feeling she'd come to recognize the very second it came in to her midst; that near sixth sense, that anger, that hatred, fear and absolute disgust, she hadn't even fully turned and she could already feel it full force, balling her hand into fists, she tightened her jaw and took a deep breath, then finished her turn.

Kaede stood a few yards from her, to be honest, Tsukushi almost didn't recognize her without her body guards and advisors- as Tsukushi called them, surrounding her. She was also dressed rather casually for her status, her hair was down, for one, and her business suits was replaced for the first time since Tsukushi had ever seen her by a blue button down shirt tucked into some beige slacks with a belt and shoes that matched. Tsukushi was thoroughly weirded out.

Kaede looked at the door to Yuuta's room, "You're not on the same role sheet as Yuuta," she said, not taking her eyes from the door, she turned back to Tsukushi, "I'm surprised you even know one another. I find myself wondering what business you have with her, let alone on this side of the house?" she asked. Tsukushi wanted to kick herself- hard. She hadn't even thought to make a story in case this happened, well, it wasn't actually Tsukushi's first reaction to think that she would be there, by herself, in such a casual manner, but then, with another urge to kick herself, she realized that Kaede had a knack to show up whenever something suspicious was going on, she hated to admit it, but it was the truth.

Tsukushi found herself thinking for too long, Kaede was still staring at her, she had to think of some reason, any reason and fast, "Ahhh...I was...just asking her about something," she managed, Kaede folded her arms gracefully over her chest, "Really, and may I ask what that is?" Tsukushi froze, but she had to remain in check, "I was just asking..." she started, then a lie just came to her, "Her about Japan during the World War II era for a business history project, and since this corporation has been around since long before that, I had hoped to ask Tama, but with her currently wrapped up in something else right now, the only person I could think to ask was Yuuta," she was surprised to find how easily the story fell out of her mouth, she would have sworn she'd made up the lie long ago, was she getting better at it?

Kaede opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by a deep and oh so familiar masculine voice, "Mother, father's plane has arrived, you are to meet him there immediately," it said, Tsukushi could feel that beautiful energy approach and take it's rightful place by her side, or so she'd hoped.

Kaede quickly turned her attention to her son, "Tsukasa, when did you arrive?" Tsukushi felt his strong arm wrap itself around her shoulders, an immediate wave of calm overcame her, she relaxed instantly, Tsukasa was a strong person, both physically as well as emotionally, it was like he was telling her to calm herself telepathically, this prowess caused the warrior to wonder could she continue to fight? Could she?

"I barely arrived," he said, Tsukushi glanced up at him, he was smiling, "So what's going on here?" he asked, and for once Tsukushi was thankful for Tsukasa's brunt and frank personality.

Kaede didn't miss a beat, "I was asking Tsukushi why she was visiting Yuuta, I had no idea they knew one another," she said. Tsukasa tensed a little, thankfully Kaede seemed to miss it, "Well, if your father is here, then I must leave, I'd appreciate it if you didn't go around, asking questions about our corporation with the staff, not that they'd know anything. We've had some trouble in the past with spies and hackers from company rivals, trying to get into our accounts. I would like to have nothing to worry about as far as this is concerned," She then left, not giving Tsukushi any time for rebuttal.

As soon as she left, Tsukasa rounded on her, "You went to see Yuuta by yourself?!" he shouted, Tsukushi made a calming motion, "Keep your voice down! Now what's this about your father? He's here?!" Even though Tsukasa nodded, Tsukushi could not bring herself to believe it. This was after all, a man even more mysterious than Kaede herself, her visits were rare occurrences, but since Tsukushi had gotten involved with Tsukasa, they became more frequent, but his father...his father was no more real than Cinderella or Nikki Nikki Timbo!

"So...what about you? Aren't you going to see him?" she asked, she could bring herself to contemplate life with her only seeing her own father once a year. She searched his face for answers, Tsukasa just shrugged, "I'll see him when I see him," he said nonchalantly, this motion made Tsukushi very sad, has Tsukasa become so detached from his father that he just didn't care anymore?

"I don't want to talk about it," he said, sensing an array of questions concerning his father stirring from within Tsukushi, the look on his face told her he was done with this short-lived discussion, she decided to let it drop, for now, "Yuuta wasn't very helpful," she said sadly, "From her account of the story, your grandfather and Mayuki weren't very nice to one another, there was a large amount of hatred that passed between them, it's all so confusing," she admitted.

Tsukasa nodded, taking in the information, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish the old bat was here, she'd probably know more about this,"

Tsukushi ran both of her hands through her hair, "I think...I'm going to talk to your mother," There was a blur of colors, followed by Tsukasa's screaming voice, "Are your crazy?!" he shouted, Tsukushi was dumb struck for a moment, she never thought a human could turn around that fast, still she had already made up her mind, "I don't have much of a choice, now do I!" she said, Tsukasa shook his head, "I forbid it," he said, he turned on his heel and started to walk away. Tsukushi crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm not asking you for permission," she said, the F4 leader stopped in his tracks and turned, "What did you say?"

"You heard me," she answered, just who did he think he was, thinking she needed his permission for anything, she wasn't sure Kaede had the answers, but it was well worth the try. Tsukasa headed back and stared her down, his face close to hers, Tsukushi blushed, not used to him being so close in awhile, his eyes were boring into her, she was trying not to show it, but it did make her nervous, "I said no. My mother would love to have you in her grasps like that, don't you understand that?!" his eyes grew concerned, making Tsukushi feel a bit guilty, "I'm done worrying about this whole mystery, I'm more worried about you," he said, Tsukushi's eyes widened, "What?"

"You look the way you've looked in the past, all those times you ran away before." His hand reached up and brushed some hair out of her face, "I'm not the brightest guy, but I understand how stressful this situation has to be for you, I'm sorry, and it kills me to think there's something bothering you that you're not telling me about," He brought his voice to a shaky whisper, "I don't want to lose you."

Tears finally spilled down Tsukushi's cheeks, tears that should have been shed a long time ago, why did she have to be so stubborn? After all this time, why hasn't she learned that they're in this together and that any obstacle can be overcome as long they were together, she lifted her arms and wrapped them around his torso, bawling more pitifully than she had ever done in her life.

Tsukasa looked down at her, a huge wave of relief coming over him, of course he hated seeing her in so much emotional pain, but he knew if she hadn't cried, he would never get her back, he himself blinked back tears as he started to kiss her.

"I'll hang on as long as you do," she said, pulling away, "But I need to solve this thing, there's a secret that needs to be discovered, and in order to do that, I need to speak with her."

Tsukasa pursed his lips, he didn't like the idea at all, he knew his mother was up to something, the notion that she would back out on her word was always a possibility to him. "Fine, but you'll only go when I can go with you, deal?" he asked. It was Tsukushi's turn to purse her lips, it wasn't that she wanted to go alone, in fact she'd prefer to go with him, but she knew midterms would continue keeping him away for at least the remainder of the month, she sighed and nodded, "Say it," he said, Tsukushi rolled her eyes, "I'll wait," she said.

She would need the time to gather her courage, after all, it was Kaede Domyoji they were talking about.

* * *

Please R&R. It's to give me strength!!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

She'd never really been to the north side of the mansion, and for good reason. The place dark, cold, and utterly depressing, an office hall branched off the main hall of the Domyoji mansion with it's own entrance and parking lot. The ceiling was particularly higher; gothic arcs with masculine colored walls, each different and with doors every 30 feet or so, in the very center of the hall hung a large brass chandelier- unlit, of course. Tall pictures hung from the wall, pictures of the family (in none of which did Tsukasa looked happy), it wasn't deserted- quite the contrary, men, clad in business suits bustled through the rooms talking on their cell phones, carrying papers, and none of them seemed to speak the same language, "Domyoji Corp. has a few subsidiaries in Germany, England and Africa," Tsukasa answered, sensing Tsukushi's confusion. Tsukasa placed a hand on Tsukushi's back and motioned for her to start walking. Tsukushi's heart started pounding, this was it; they were finally confronting Kaede.

Despite the busy work day, everyone stopped as Tsukasa passed, bowing in respect, Tsukushi was impressed, but wondered why some of the men in back were snickering, the few women there were also laughing. Tsukushi turned to Tsukasa for answers, he stayed looking forwards, "Look at the floor," he said quietly. Tsukushi did so and was mortified, their reflection shone clearly through the dark green marble as they passed, Tsukushi's skirt bounced as she walked, flashing pink panties as she moved, she screamed and leapt into Tsukasa's arms, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" she bellowed, "So you'd do what you just did," he said, cradling her, Tsukushi blushed, hit Tsukasa and walked forwards as quickly as possible, glaring and anyone who laughed.

When they reached the doors she froze, a little apprehensive- even going as far as to want to forget the whole thing. 'No, you need to solve this mystery, for Mayuki,' Tsukushi tried to calm herself, but before she could compose herself Tsukasa knocked on the door.

"Yes," Kaede's voice sent electricity up Tsukushi's spine, she clutched onto Tsukasa's arm, he made sure to give her a reassuring look before entering, she followed, the office was phenomenally huge, a 10,000 square foot office with large windows all throughout it, the décor black corporate with obvious Japanese undertones, everything looked so sophisticated, Tsukushi hated to admit this, but she was impressed. "Tsukasa, how wonderful!" They turned to see Kaede looking at them over her shoulder; she was being fitted for a new business suit, "I wanted to- oh!" she said when she saw he wasn't alone, Tsukushi stepped out from behind him, 'Don't let yourself look afraid!' she told herself mentally, Kaede shooed the tailor away and, mindful of the pins stepped down, "Did you need something?" she asked him, still ignoring Tsukushi. Tsukasa was about to start when Tsukushi blurted out, "Well, you said if I had any questions regarding the Domyoji family, to speak to you, so here I am,"

Kaede had the tailor take off the jacket and skirt, "You may come back in an hour if you'd like, if you have another pressing engagement, speak to my secretary for a rescheduling, thank you," she dismissed the tailor and sat on the sofa, "Very well, what did you want to know," she asked in a voice that really said, "Go fuck yourself," Tsukushi waited for Tsukasa to sit down before sitting herself, she knew Kaede would never invite her to so allowed herself to seem rude, plus it seemed to piss Kaede off and that made her happy. "It's about Domyoji Koutaku-sama," Kaede listened, and Tsukushi realized she had no eloquent way to say what she wanted to ask, "Was he…intended to someone else, before the previous Mrs. Domyoji?"

Had Kaede any lack of composure she'd have fallen out of her seat, "I beg your pardon!?" she looked utterly indignant, Tsukushi decided to re-word it, "I mean…do you know of anyone by the name of Takashi Mayuki?"

"No," Kaede answered, a very dangerous look on her face, "Kaguya-sama was the only one he was intended to, since the age of 14. He was also never the type to shame himself with frivolous encounters with women, unlike those blasted boys," she said to Tsukasa, the trillionaire's son just shrugged, "What can I do?" he said.

"Did something happen in which the Domyoji family paid out double the regular salary, other than holiday pay?" she continued, Kaede stared at her, "No, never, the same salary,"

"Where did you hear of such a story?" she asked, Tsukushi coughed, "Uh…errr…n-no where, I just heard there was a servant here by that name who was close to Mr. Domyoji-,"

"Certainly not!" Kaede interrupted her, "Domyoji's only marry into and are married into by the finest families, note that, and may this question never be asked again," she said, Tsukushi started to open her mouth, but Tsukasa covered it, "Well, thank you for the visit mother, unfortunately I have to get back to school, bye!" he said, dragging a fuming Tsukushi out with him.

When the door closed, Kaede stared off into space for a minute, then snapped back, she reached for the phone and dialed a number, "It's time, go ahead with the plan," She said, and hung up the phone, the time for this frivolous relationship has come and passed. She'd never stand for such a disgrace. However, as aware of everything that went on in that mansion as she was, she could never have guessed what was going on right outside her office.

The tailor, on his cellphone, he waited for someone to answer, "Hello, Tai? I'm scrapping the stock market story, what? Stop screaming, I know it took you a lot to get me in here, yes I- I mean you should- We-…shut up will ya?! I've got a story that'll make our year…oh, just a bit of lies, a bit of deceit and a good healthy amount of scandal. Now, see what you can find out about a person…the name, Takashi Mayuki,"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Love letters, all love letters, 12 letters. ALL. LOVE. LETTERS.

Inexplicable and one time pay doubling, no holiday, no special occasion, just a doubling.

An eye witness account that contradicts what's written down on the 12 letters.

No such recall from the current head of the Domyoji family.

That was it, that was all that Tsukushi had so far, maybe there was a scandal, and the Domyoji's of that time period covered it up, if they were anything like the Domyoji's of today, it would be certain that that was the truth, but if that was the case, how did she come to possess those letters? Surely they'd have been burned, Yuuta also didn't have any apprehensions about sharing what information she could, usually when there's a cover up involved the people involved seem too scared to even think about it.

"Grahh!" she whined, burying her head in her pillow, it was Sunday, no school, no work, she thought she could look more into this mystery, but thus far she had no leads.

"WHAT!?!" the walls shook violently with Tsukasa's booming voice, Tsukushi bolted off of her bed and rushed outside incapable of believing he was there; Tsukasa had class today, didn't he? She didn't have shoes on and therefore slid on the marble, slamming against the wall with a sickening smack. From the floor she could see that Tsukasa was indeed there, at the end of the hall, gawking at what he'd just seen, Kaede was standing next to him, to her left was a tall and very beautiful woman, Tsukushi realized how long they'd been staring at her, quickly she rose to her feet, "Uhh, I..I thought I heard Tsukasa's voice," was all she could come up with.

"You heard right," Tsukasa's mother was the first to speak, she turned back to him, "You're too distracted here, Tsukasa, I'll not stand by and watch you pass this class with a mediocre grade, Ula is a fantastic tutor, she'll help you and has lodgings fit for a king, you will stay there until this semester is over,"

"THE HELL I WILL!" He shouted, the walls shook in fear, Tsukushi could only stand there, failing to comprehend what she had just said, she wanted Tsukasa to go live with this woman? Tsukushi glanced sideways, she was a tall, beautiful blonde, but whether she knew anything besides "Stripping 101" seemed horrendously far fetched, what was Kaede up to?

"Yes, you will, your bags are already packed, don't be such a child Tsukasa, it's only for a month," Tsukasa stepped forwards, fully intent on wringing his mother's neck, when a sentence shot between them, "I think you should go," Tsukushi was next to him, and had a tired, but determined look on her face, she already knew why Kaede was doing this, "It's only for a month, and if it means that you'll be closer to your degree, then I'm all for it," He was completely turned away from his mother at this point, he searched her eyes for answers, Tsukushi just smiled and grabbed his hand, "I'm the only one who can get you to go, I know that," she said, sticking her tongue out at him, he nodded to show her what she was saying was true, "You already finished a class early so I know your Thursday nights are free," pursed lips indicated Kaede hoped Tsukushi hadn't heard about that.

Tsukasa led her away from the two women and leaned forwards, "What do you think is up?" he knew as well, it still never ceased to amaze Tsukushi how blatantly mistrusting these people were to one another, she could really start to see where Takashi Mayuki was coming from, "This isn't a tactic to mess with your head, it's one to mess with mine," she said, "She wants me to be jealous and worry that you're gonna' stay with a beautiful woman,"

"Her!" Tsukasa turned and without a sense of respect, pointed, Tsukushi grabbed his hand and turned him back around, "It'll be fine, I trust-," she didn't even get to finish the sentence, a shout hailed the arrival of one of Kaede's henchmen, he darted around the corner with a sweaty newspaper in his hand, Kaede looked livid that one of her employees was in such a state, "Mo-san, what ARE you doing?" she demanded, still hunched over and panting from the run, he handed the newspaper to her, "Ma'm the front page," he said. She took it from him and read it, within seconds her face grew pale and a vein pulsed right in the middle of her forehed, "Sarahi, we'll no longer be in need of your services," she muttered, the blonde looked even more confused than usual, "Ma'm? What do you-,"

"Mo-san," was all she said, the panting man sprang to attention, grabbed the girl's arm and escorted her out, "What the? What about my 100,000 yen?!" she screamed, her foul mouthed rants rang all the way through the mansion until she was outside the door.

Tsukasa and Tsukushi just stared at each other, what was it? Kaede walked straight up to Tsukushi, who for the first time in a long time, shrank back, "I despise you with every fiber of my being, you're nowhere near worthy of my son, you pathetic waste,"

There was only one thing suprising about this situation, and that was that Tsukasa was standing no less than 2 feet away from her, this was scary, behind Tsukasa's back was normal, everyday, but with him right in front, well, that was a tad bit different. She brought up a sharp hand to stop her son from saying anything, "I'm finished with this silly charade, you'll never be with Tsukasa, so be wise and erase any silly notion of that out of your mind, I'll break you up, one way or another, this," she said, throwing down the newspaper at Tsukushi's feet, "Will disappear, so don't even think about furthering this ridiculous investigation," she said and stormed off. Tsukushi just stared at where Kaede stood, tears of anger, she looked down at the newspaper headline:

Who Is Takashi Mayuki?

"Shit," she muttered, Tsukushi knealt down and picked the paper up, she turned to Tsukasa, who was rubbing the back of his neck, he didn't look at her, "I knew something was up," he started, "I knew you were keeping something from me, but I never knew it was that bad," Tsukushi looked away from him, "We're supposed to be a team, Tsukushi!" he got a little loud, too loud for Tsukushi's liking, "You're never there!" she snapped, inside she wanted to run, this was the argument she wanted to avoid, and now here it was, staring her in the face, she turned and started to walk away, but he grabbed her hand, like a Tsukasa tends to do and had her face him, "Oh, no you don't!" he said, Tsukushi bit her lip and tried with all of her might to keep from crying, it didn't work, "I can't rely on you, Tsukasa," she sobbed, "I can't rely on you to be there, cause you will,"

"You're damn right I will!" he said, and started after his mother, Tsukushi grabbed him this time, "And what? Huh?! Denounce your throne? Leave the cushy sheltered baby room that is your life? It's a war out there, Tsukasa, everyday is dog eat dog, why don't you get it?" he whirled around, "Why don't you get it? I can hack it out there! I can take what I'm entitled to and run off,"

Tsukushi let go of his hand, "You really don't get it, not at all. Tsukasa, there will be no money, your mother is far more savvy than that, she'll cut you off completely, not a dime, your college money will be cut off, she may even have them erase the credits you have now. How will you survive?"

Tsukasa said nothing, and it was his silence that showed her more than anything she was right. Tsukushi turned and headed to her room, "I have to lay down," she muttered, not really caring what Tsukasa was going to do.

When she reached her room, she let the full fury rain down, she grabbed the lamp on the bedside table and chucked it at the wall, her next victim was a chair, shattered against the metal grate of the open balcony. What an idiot she was! How stupid was she to entrust her fate with Tsukasa in a stack of letters? Just a dumb fairy tale, that's all Takashi Mayuki was, someone had to have been fucking with her. Tsukushi turned and grabbed the letters, she stared at them before flinging them out the window, they want to know who she is? There! She watched through teary eyes as the letters were picked up by the wind and carried off, all exept one, caught on the grate and held there by splinters from the chair. Tsukushi charged it, intent on ripping it up and sending it off with the others, it was in her hands, seconds away from being ripped in half, when she stopped

To: Domyoji, Koutaku

From: Takashi Mayuki

1313 Kikyo Dr.

Hiroshima, Japan

When? She stared at the letter, just as worn as the other's, but from Mayuki, and it wasn't from the address he'd sent to her, a new one entirely. Tsukushi had to have gone through that stack at least a million time, how had she not seen this one? Tsukushi turned the letter and opened it, inside was a letter, 'Duh,' she said to herself, her fingers trembled with excitement and curiosity as she opened it and read:

Koutaku,

I'm not entirely sure you'll even read this, whether it's intercepted by your father and destroyed, or whether, you've moved on and forgotten about me, but I felt like I needed to do this. I'm sorry I left, but our worlds are just far too apart, we'll both just continue to be pulled apart and I couldn't stand to see you constantly hurting, I would love to whisk you away, but this is an unforgiving world as it is, I couldn't support you the way you needed to be. I love you, with all my heart, please know that, and forgive me.

Mayuki

Tsukushi read it over once more before setting it down on the bed, she left…like Tsukushi had done time and time again, she left him in order to save him from Koutaku's father…like Tsukushi had done to save Tsukasa from his mother. But why write him back then? Why not just stay away? And why leave an address where he could find her?

Tsukushi shot up from where she had been laying; she snatched the envelope, flew into some street clothes and headed out. Tsukasa was still standing out in the hallway, he watched curiously as she ran past him, her face looked refreshed, like she had caught her second wind. What happened? He started after her, "Where are you going?" he asked, Tsukushi looked over her shoulder, "To talk to Mayuki,"


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

"Shut up," Tsukushi had her arms crossed over her chest, her gaze angrily averting Tsukasa's, still she could feel him jiggling next to her with laughter, "Y-you were going to take a cab to Hiroshima! Could you imagine yourself driving through the ocean!" he was laughing so hard, he started snorting. Tsukushi pursed her lips to keep from laughing

But succumbed to the funniness of the situation herself, it felt nice to laugh like this, in the back of her mind she knew the troubles and trials that they were still dealing with were still there, but perhaps the best thing she could do at that point was just not worry about them.

A voice came on the intercom, "Mr. Domyoji, we'll be arriving at the Hiroshima International Airport in 10 minutes." They were alone in the cab, save the pilot in the cockpit, Tsukushi looked around, the jet was remarkable; a 32 passenger aircraft complete with a private bedroom and bar, she didn't want to admit it, but it was a bit convenient at times that Tsukasa was disgustingly rich. He wrapped an arm around her and began nuzzling her neck, Tsukushi froze, "What are you doing?" she asked, "You heard him, we've got 10 minutes, and I never get to really be alone with you, so, I'm taking advantage of the moment,"

"Aren't you the romantic, besides weren't we fighting?" she asked, but allowed him to kiss her anyway, how long had it been? They still hadn't had sex, and wouldn't if she had anything to do with it, but still she couldn't deny a hunger for his kiss, as his hands began to caress her back, she moved her hands from her lap and wrapped them around his neck, turning her head to allow him to kiss her even deeper. The more she kissed him, the more she realized just how absent he was from her life, how apart Kaede had kept him, and just how much she missed him, so much so that she actually clung to the back of his shirt.

"Uhh…" a voice broke through their romantic moment, Tsukasa whirled around, a most heinous glare on his face, who? Who dare interrupt the possible moment they were going to have! The pilot shrunk back and gulped down the petrified lump in his throat, "S-sir, we've arrived," he stammered before making a hasty retreat back towards the cockpit. Tsukushi got up and started towards the exit, but Tsukasa had other plans, with a tug on her sleeve, he had her in his lap, "What are you doing?" she asked with a face redder than a tomato, "I could feel it, the wanting, how much longer are you going to be able to resist me?" he murmured into her lips before kissing her.

Tsukasa rubbed his sore cheek, "I'm starting to wonder if I'll be a virgin forever," he said, Tsukushi was charging forwards, at least 8 steps ahead of him, "Are you listening to me?!" he yelled, Tsukushi ignored him, what an ass! How could he possible think I'm that way, "Like I was going to have my first time be in an airplane!" she screamed back at him. Tsukasa smirked, "You were gonna do it in a hotel room remember?" he said, taking her back to the day before Tsukasa left to America, that day she got a horrible fever before they got to do anything. Tsukushi blushed and turned away from him, "Oh! Why didn't you stay in America?" Tsukasa laughed, knowing that he'd won this round.

There was a car waiting for them at the airplane, Tsukasa stuffed 50,000 in to the drivers pocket, "This gets us to this address," he handed him a post-it with Mayuki's address that was on the letter written on it, "without my mother knowing and another payment of the same amount will get us back, got it?" he asked, the driver nodded and started up the car, Tsukasa fell back into the car seat, Tsukushi smirked, "You sound like a yukuza member, you know that?" she asked, Tsukasa brought a hand up to his chin to look like he was thinking, "You know what? I think I was supposed to be a yukuza leader, it suits me don't you think?" he asked, Tsukushi smiled in spite of herself, "You do, then I guess that makes me your sesai?"

"Nope," Tsukushi fell forwards, "Your chance to be romantic and you throw it out the window, baka!" Tsukasa just sighed and pulled her to him, "You're my kage no sesai," he said, Tsukushi cocked an eyebrow at him, "Well, you know the sesai, she's just the wife, the one that does the domicile stuff,"

"Domestic?-Shut up," he said, not letting her correct him, "The kage no sesai is more than the wife, she's the yukuza leader's best friend, his confidant, she's a warrior that he entrusts his life to, and she kills for him and him alone, in the face of death, the sesai will stand behind her man, but the kage no sesai will be right there, next to him,"

Tsukushi blushed harder and deeper than she had ever done in her life, her heart pounding in her chest, was that how he saw her? His strength, friend, lover? She was all those things to him. Tsukasa tucked some stray hair behind her ear, Tsukushi looked at him for a second before leaning forwards and kissing him, Tsukasa was surprised to say the least, but welcomed the advance. What he wasn't expecting was what Tsukushi did next.

She straddled him, and leaned over to the door that was on his side to operate the button to close the window behind the diver, when it was closed she started at his neck, laying kisses on his warm skin, unbeknownst to her, Tsukasa was pinching his leg, hoping with all his heart that this wasn't a dream. Tsukushi ran her hands through his curly brown hair, they were wily, and unkempt, but beautiful, like him. She stared at him, "I love you," she whispered. He brought his arms up and enveloped her, "And I love you," he said, "But I think we should wait,"

Tsukushi couldn't even bring herself to process what he just said, "Wait? I deny you and deny you and deny you, and when I'm finally ready, you want to wait?" she asked, he nodded, his curls bobbing wildly about his head, "You don't know how badly I want you right now, but not like this, not in a car, I want you in my own bed, in my own home, I want to have you and keep you, not scramble to get dressed or get interrupted, do you understand," his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the tears falling down Tsukushi's face and it caused him to panic, "I-I'm sorry!"

But Tsukushi was happy, happier than she had been in a long time, Kaede had been mentally abusing her from day one, leaving her angry with the world, with Tsukasa, and with herself, the worst part had been the fact that she was alone on this one, it had really torn into her, but she had to hold on, somehow, some way she had to.

The house was just the way Tsukushi pictured it, a traditional Japanese inn, elderly tenants were sitting about the place, two men in yukatas were to their immediate right, smoking pipes and playing some mah jong, further in were employees walking around, fixing the old, paper sliding doors. Tsukasa turned to Tsukushi, "So, where to?" he asked, Tsukushi looked around for the main office, however there didn't seem to be one, instead she walked over to the men playing mah jong, "Um, excuse me," she said, the older of the two looked up at her, "Can I help you?" he asked, his dialect was a bit different to Tsukushi's but she understood, "Ano, is there a person that lives here by the name of Takashi Mayuki?" the man weighed her sentence a little, digging into the different words to dissect their meanings, "Takashi Mayuki? No, I do not believe so," he said, "You should want to talk to Higurashi Setsuna, she's the owner of this inn," he offered, Tsukusi bowed in respect to him and set off into the inn.

A phone rang loudly, echoing in the now empty office hall, it rang once again before getting picked up, "Yes? I see, they're still looking into that blasted Mayuki story? Very well, send Kuro and Jin to retrieve them, and the press? Very good,"

"Yes, my name is Setsuna, can I help you?" a woman who looked to be in her 40's climbed down the step ladder she was standing on, she was a nice looking lady, clad in a summer kimono, Tsukushi figured at this point that it must have been the theme of the inn, Tsukushi nodded, "Ano, is there someone here by the name of Takashi Mayuki?" the ladies eyes nearly popped out of her head, "H-how do you know about Takashi Mayuki?" she asked, Tsukushi leaned forwards, finally someone who knew her, "Um…well…y-you see," she hesitated, how could she tell her she was given some mysterious notes and decided to look for her? She'd probably be asked to leave! Tsukushi prodded different scenarios in her mind, trying to pick the best explanation, "Takashi Mayuki is this girl's distant relative, she's just trying to find out more for a family tree project, she found a letter from this address and thought Takashi Mayuki was living here," Tsukushi looked back at Tsukasa in surprise, that was a good one!

Setsuna seemed to buy it and welcomed Tsukushi with a hug, "It's nice to meet one of Mayuki's relatives, she was such a sweet girl, I knew her very well,"

"Really, how?" Tsukushi covered her mouth, "Sorry," she apologized, she had better manners than to blurt out commands like that, Setsuna just smiled, "It's fine, Takashi Mayuki was my nanny, she was employed here by my grandmother, my mother passed away when I was an infant and I had no father, it was too much for my grandmother to take care of me and run the inn, Mayuki-san was a God-send, she became my best friend, even the inn itself seemed to come alive a bit more, it was a very sad day when she left,"

"She left?" Tsukushi's heart sank, would this be another dead end?

"She had to, what with the baby and all,"

* * *

DO YOU LOVE IT??????? R&R


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"The **WHAT**!?" Both Tsukushi and Tsukasa nearly fainted at that statement, Setsuna missed the surprise and continued, "She was pregnant when she got here and was about 8 months along when a man came by, a handsome man, I didn't get to see too much, grandmother kept me away from the door, I'm assuming he was the father, but I'm really not too sure," her eyes glazed over as her memory drifted off into the past, Tsukushi was silent, Mayuki had a baby? Where was he or she? Who was the father? And where was Mayuki herself? Still, what did this have to do with her and Tsukasa?!

"Do you remember what the man might have looked like?" she asked, the lady shrugged at first, then thought a bit more carefully, "Tall, I remember that and handsome, that was for sure, actually…" she said with a new found interest in Tsukasa, "He kind of looked like you,"

The room got a lot colder at that moment, Tsukushi looked at Tsukasa, his eyes were wide, and for good reason, the thought was chilling, so much so that Tsukushi hesitated to even form it in her mind.

'Was Koutaku the father, and if that was the case was there another rightful heir to the Domyoji family around here?'

Tsukushi decided that was enough questions for now, the best thing to do was to sit Tsukasa down and let it all sink in, she turned back to Setsuna, "May we sit down for a moment, it's been a long journey and we're a little jet lagged," she said, Setsuna nodded and motioned them towards the center of the inn, where a small lobby was set up. Tsukushi waited for Setsuna to leave, she then looked down at her shoes, the ceiling, anything but Tsukasa, who was still silent, when she felt she had given him enough time she spoke. Grabbing his hand and leaning towards him she whispered, "Are you going to be o.k.?" Tsukasa only stared out the doorways to the nearby beach, "I have an aunt or uncle somewhere, Tsukushi, and my family won't acknowledge it, I knew we were ruthless with people outside, but…" he didn't want to finish the sentence, but Tsukushi knew, where was this person, were they even alive? If he/she was dead was it of natural causes or did the Domyoji's of that time have something to do with it? Tsukushi pursed her lips, hating the lack of humanity this family seemed to have, and what was worse was knowing that Tsukasa would have given the poor man a chance if he knew where he was.

A light tap caused Tsukushi to turn away from Tsukasa and towards Setsuna, the woman was holding an old, what seemed to be a diary in her hands, "I think…you're the person I'm supposed to give this to," she said and laid the book gently in to Tsukushi's hands, Tsukushi stared at it then back at Setsuna with questioning eyes, "It belonged to Mayuki, it was her diary," out of the corner of her eyes she saw Tsukasa's head shoot back in their direction, "An old man came to me, about a week before you showed up, and told me that someone was going to be needing this, reporters have been coming since then asking about Takashi Mayuki, I thought to give this to them, but it never felt right, you're different," she said and walked away.

Tsukushi turned back to Tsukasa, still holding the book the same way as when Setsuna had just given it to her, Tsukasa leaned forwards, scooting closer to Tsukushi, she finally brought it to her lap and stared at it, it was a simple dark leather book, old, apparently, there was no lock, just a leather thread holding all the secrets closed, on the bottom, in cracked but shining hiragana was the name

Ta shi Mayu

Tsukushi's fingers began to tremble as she unwound the book, after a minute she opened it and began to read:

Takashi Mayuki Diary Story #1:

August 5th, 1939

_Ryu-chan_

_I got a job today, after 3 weeks of nothing; I must remember to pray at the temple. The job is as a maid, it pays really well, and I can live in the mansion that I'm working for- yes a mansion, these people are rich! The rules are horrendously strict, we have to be up at 5 in the morning, from 5 to 6 is breakfast, 6 to 9 is cleaning the north side, 9 to 10 we take care of the washing, linens, clothing and such, 11 to 12 is lunch time, then from 12 to 7 is spent cleaning the entire south side, after that is free time before a strict 9 o'clock curfew. Sundays are off, so perhaps I can go visit you. It hasn't been easy Ryu, not at all, I miss you dearly, but you'd probably scold my ear off if I continued to mourn you, I try to remember things like that. Well, I have to go, work tomorrow and such._

_Mayuki-chan_

September 22nd, 1939

_Ryu-chan_

_Forgive me, Ryu-chan, but I'm starting to have second thoughts about this job. So here's the story, this mansion belongs to the Domyoji family, a huge fortune 500 company family, there's the father Masaru, I call him Bad News Masaru and his son, whom in my opinion, is the most selfish, egotistical, brat I think I've ever seen! He's horrible! Some loser with pseudo dreads-_

Tsukushi burst out laughing, Tsukasa didn't share in her delight at this passage, "What's so funny?" his question made Tsukushi cough, "Err…n-nothing," she stammered and continued reading:

_and a violent temper to boot. No one messes with him; he terrorizes the staff, breaks things, is always yelling and is just plain bad! I wish I could give him a good thrashing, but I need this job, the war has gotten worse, there are no jobs around here, and I really don't want to move away. Pray for me, Ryu._

_Mayuki_

_January 15__th__, 1940_

_Ryu_

_I'm sorry, I won't be able to visit you today. In fact, I may never be able to visit you, at least for awhile. I did something bad, something really bad, and it may cost me my job._

_It wasn't my fault! I tried so hard to keep my tongue, you know I did, but today was the last straw. I had been minding my own business, carrying a vase outside so the plant could get some sunlight, that old bat with the cane had already been on my back all day-_

"Old Bat? You don't think-," Tsukushi turned to Tsukasa, who shrugged, "Who knows? She's been the head of staff for a good while, she may have gotten on Mayuki's nerves too,"

_I was in a rush to get this done, the servants were going to have a half-day off and I was hoping I could visit you, I turned down a small flight of steps too fast, on the last one my heel caught the carpet and sent the vase tumbling, and guess who it landed on, just guess?! He started yelling at me, I tried to apologize and clean up, but he kept on whining that the 20,000 yen slacks were ruined and that they were coming out of my paycheck, I wanted so bad just to get out of there, I excused myself to go get a broom, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back, you know how I hate that, before I knew it, he was on the floor with a black eye and I was standing over him, I can still remember the silence, it was horrible, I screamed at him that he could take the pants and shove them somewhere where the sun doesn't shine. I was so angry, I realize now that it was stupid, but I just couldn't let him get away with this behavior. I'm just writing now because I'll probably spend the next two weeks looking for a job, forgive me Ryu._

_Mayuki_

_Ryu,_

_I don't quite know how to explain it…but I'm still working here, at his discretion more than anyone's, he's still sporting that black eye. It doesn't make sense and truth me told it worries me. Is he keeping me for revenge? I'm afraid, but it's nice to know the other servants look up to me, when he's not around they give me a "nice job" and a "you did what I dreamed I'd do" even the old bat!_

_Mayuki_

The next few passages were of silly, unrelated things as Tsukushi read, she started to understand, her and Tsukasa's story was very similar. Tsukushi felt a bit of pride in Mayuki, she didn't put up with that kind of tyranny either, Tsukasa had fallen asleep, Tsukushi put the book down for a little, and asked Setsuna for a blanket, the hostess did so. She went back to find him curled in the chair, she choked back a laugh, he looked so funny cramped in a chair like that, Setsuna got an ottoman and allowed Tsukushi to prop his long legs up on them, Tsukushi herself then set next to him on the couch, leaned her head into his chest and resumed reading, as she did, she noticed a change in the way Mayuki wrote, mainly that she stopped writing to whomever this Ryu was and more to the diary itself:

_I don't know what this feeling is, but I know I shouldn't have it. Where did it come from? And when will it go? Why did I have to go into that room? I know why, to do my job. I had to clean his room, but I didn't know he was going to be there. I should have just put the towels down and left, but he looked so helpless shivering in the cold, who told him it was a good idea to leave the windows open during the winter time? I just thought it was a kind gesture, we don't have that good a history together and I'm not likely to change that. So, I fixed his bed, grabbed the thick covers at the end and brought them up over his shoulders, he woke up and the look he gave me…that damned look, I can't forget it. Why did he have to grab my hand? Why did he have to thank me? Why in the hell did I let him? We're enemies, why can't we leave it there? Anyway I think he got sick, so I told the infirmary to go check on him. I think I'm going to ask that the old bat to give me another room to look after. And avoid him._

Tsukushi sat up a bit, realizing for the first time what happened, 'They hated each other, Yuuta's story was correct, but she fell for him,' she concluded, the reality of it all hit her like a ton of bricks, the letters indicate a romance, but the worst was yet to come, she flipped through a few drawings Mayuki did and a few passages of things like the war and got back to the story, this one was definitely different, as old as it was, you could still tell where the tear stains were, Tsukushi read through the blotchy ink:

_Who are you to tell me what's what? Who are you to tell me I won't listen to my heart, I know what my heart wants, you fool! You, you, ok? YOU! I wake up everyday and wonder, 'what's Koutaku gonna do today?' I work with my eyes down the hall looking at your room and wondering where you are. I hate you when you're arrogant, but I get depressed when we don't fight, I love your stupidity, I love your awkward social graces, I even love those stupid pseudo dreads! It's not fair, no one was supposed to take my heart, not after Ryu, but you did. You did._

"Lucky bastard," Tsukushi jumped and turned to see Tsukasa was awake, his eyes were still sleepy, but his smile was gold, too bad the words that came out next ruined it, "It only took her 3 months to realize she loved him," Tsukushi smirked, "I finally came around, didn't I?" Tsukasa laughed, "Yeah! After, what? Two years?! I'm surprised I didn't give up on you!" she hit him with the diary, "Well, you know what they say, it's harder to find a diamond than it is to find a rock, and which is more precious?" Tsukasa just stared, "What?!" he asked, Tsukushi started to get up, but he stopped her, she struggled to get free, "I'm just kidding!" he said, she hit him again, before turning back to the book. Tsukushi noted that it was at least a week before Mayuki wrote anything again, when she did, it was quite a story.

_I was wrong, in the most wonderful ways I was wrong about him. He's still the arrogant, pompous moron he was when I met him, but I've seen his heart. That night at the cabin-_

Tsukushi filed through the pages to see what she was talking about, this story was getting to be a little too similar, unfortunately there was nothing, she assumed for some reason Mayuki had to go somewhere with Koutaku, probably as his servant.

_In front of his friends, his peers, his judges he proclaimed his love to me. Without even knowing how I felt in return. I'd have been dead without him, and it's not something I'll be forgetting anytime soon._

_-__**So this is Mayuki's diary, nice, for a pauper.**_

_-Big words from a 20 year old virgin_

_-__**Shut up.**_

_-What are you doing?_

_-__**Watching you.**_

_-Am I that interesting?_

_-__**Nope, but your top button is undone**_

_-Are you gonna keep ignoring me?_

_-__**You hit me!**_

_-That was for being a pervert_

_-__**You're the pervert, sneaking into my room at all hours of the night**_

_-I was scared, it was raining_

_-__**Ha! So you admit you were scared**_

_-Fine, yes, I was, happy?_

_-__**Nope, you have to kiss me first**_

Tsukushi blushed profusely, but with good reason, Mayuki's story was so real, so down to earth, it felt like she was there, watching them laze about on the bed, the doors open to left a summer breeze waft through, she imagined Mayuki was doing something, Koutaku was probably sifting through things under her bed when he came across the diary.

She stretched and turned, fully intent on telling Tsukasa something, but whatever it was was lost in the darkness that flooded the room, lost in the yelling and confusion that filled the both of them as men filed in and apprehended them, lost in the rag soaked with chloroform that was being pressed over Tsukushi's mouth. she struggled to hold her breath, but someone punched her in the stomach to force her to breath, slowly she felt herself losing her grip on reality, her eyes started to droop and the diary fell from her hands, she tried to find it, but the men wouldn't let go. Somewhere, the men were struggling to subdue Tsukasa, "TSUKUSHI!" his scream sounded muffled to her, the next sounds were the crack of a baseball bat and the thud that was his body hitting the floor. Tsukushi didn't hear him after that, in fact, she didn't hear anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Kinnichiwa minna-san, it is I, the evil Yvette! Bwahahaha. Anyway, I finally got up off my ass and resumed this fic, hope you all like it, R&R.

* * *

It was cold. That's the first thing she noticed about her surroundings, when she opened her eyes, she realized why, she was in a sorry excuse of a plane, the place was metal, no insulation, no shocks and air screamed loudly through the poorly installed windows. She sat up and looked through the windows, they were over the ocean, but where were they going?

"We're still headed to Japan, so I wouldn't really worry," a man in an expensive suit and look that said, 'Why do I have to be here?' said, Tsukushi brought the crappy blanket that someone had the dignity to covered her with tightly around herself, "Where's Tsukasa?" she asked, already knowing he wasn't there, the place was stacked with cargo for one thing, and it was a shit hole, Kaede wouldn't have him stay in this place, he was probably being carted back in a much nicer jet.

"He's taken care of, I'd be quiet if I were you. I have orders to chloroform you if you get on my nerves," he said and went to the cock pit. Tsukushi leaned her head back and signed, she lost the diary, and was back to Kaede's. Just when she was inches from the truth. Tsukushi wanted to cry in a way, but she didn't, a loud noise caught her attention, fuzzy, but watchable, a small tv was playing in a makeshift nook of the plane, she rose and walked over to it, Sailor Moon was on, one of Tsukushi (and my) favorite shows, she smiled as Usagi transformed from an ordinary girl into Sailor Moon, she wasn't a bright girl, but she cared about people and that's what fueled her courage, Tsukushi looked up to her so much, she sat down and changed the channel, there was a news broadcast, but what got Tsukushi's attention was that the Domyoji mansion was in back of the anchorwoman and extremely dressed up, Tsukushi leaned forwards, "We're here live at the Domyoji Mansion, home of the multi-billionaires, the Domyoji's, where a surprise wedding is taking place."

Tsukushi would have screamed, but needed the information now pouring out of the television, "It's quite a surprise as just days ago, the family was faced with a scandal that could have proved disastrous, I have with me here non other than Shirogami Shiro, Kaede's advisor and closest confidant. Now, Shirogami-san, Japan has to know, why so soon and seemingly out of nowhere?"

"It wasn't really out of nowhere, the Domyoji's try to keep a very private life, this wedding had been in the work for a few years now, both families are proud to announce the engagement between Domyoji Tsukasa-sama and Hiroyo Kazuki-sama,"

Tsukushi fell out of her chair, what was Kaede doing?! She already tried this, and it didn't work, Tsukasa would never put up with that!

"And what of this Takashi Mayuki? Where does she fit in to the Domyoji family history?"

"She doesn't," Tsukushi grabbed her chest as though a sharp pain was running through it, the way he said it made Tsukushi feel like it was directed to her, "This Takashi Mayuki was a servant back in the 40's, it's pretty common for fairy tales to arise, especially with the upper class, people want a good scandal, but facts are facts and the fact is there is nothing more to that story than Takashi Mayuki working here."

Tsukushi choked back tears of anger and utter disbelief, they were lying, blatantly lying about what happened, she then scoffed to herself, well, what could she expect?

A car pulled up, the spokeswoman bid a quick and somewhat harsh farewell to Shiro before joining the swarm of news people as they engulfed the limo. Kaede was the first to exit, a practiced and mastered look of happiness gracefully etched on to her face, a woman who Tsukushi assumed was Hiroyo Kazuki stepped out afterwards, she was a bleach blonde, spoiled looking thing, the Japanese Paris Hilton would have suited her had Tsukushi known who Paris Hilton was. A wave of flashing lights roared across the crowd, people pushed towards them, desperate for a story, Kazuki just smiled and curtsied, her toy poodle barking madly from the Louis Vuitton bag on her shoulder. The last person to come out was Tsukasa, and when he did, Tsukushi's jaw dropped.

With a smile brighter than she could ever hope to see, he waved eagerly at the crowds before allowing Kazuki to snake an arm around his. She whispered something to him, causing him to laugh a hearty laugh. The guards fought to keep the madness that was the media at bay, Tsukasa stopped at one of the reporters of a more prominent station, "Tsukasa, how do you feel right now?" Tsukasa just laughed, "Like I'm in heaven," he pulled Kazuki closer to him, "With my angel,"

The screen went black as Tsukushi turned it off, she fell against the wall and slid to the floor, a pain so deep, so cold and painful that it might just cause her to lose her sanity burrowed deep into her heart, what was up with Tsukasa, even when he was engaged against his will, he never acted like that, he was distant, cold, hollow, why did he look like that, why did he look so happy? Kaede had never been one to make him do anything he didn't want to, it was almost as if…

Almost as if he acted that way on his own, Tsukushi watched as droplets fell on her skirt, lingering a moment or two before becoming soaked into the fabric, "What did she do to you, Tsukasa?" was all she managed before she started to cry.

You can stab a human, you can shoot a human, you can drown, stone, even hit a human with your car, but possibly the worst, the most heinous and cruel way to kill a person is to make them feel so powerless, so utterly and completely useless that they see no point in them being around. Tsukushi felt like that, Tsukushi felt powerless to do anything, except watch the one who shared her name, her life, her love share the most sacred vows and drive off with someone who did not care about them. From the wall, she slid until she fell onto the floor, her face pressed against the cold vibrating metal, the man had come out momentarily, he stared at her before scoffing and heading back to the cockpit.

Kich-hah

Something fell out of her blazer pocket, Tsukushi looked down to see Mayuki's diary open, it's pages flying back and forth in the wind, 'Wh-when had I,' Tsukushi wondered this, she couldn't remember too much about the night before, but one thing she knew had to be true was the fact that she dropped the diary on the floor at the inn and hadn't picked it up, why was it there with her? Despite everything Tsukushi sat up quickly and grabbed it, if the lackey found it, the diary would be lost forever, Tsukushi slid the thing under the blanket and opened it, it took her a minute, but she found the page she was on, it was some 3 months later, she started:

_I found you! Hello, Old Friend, how have you been amongst the boxes and clothes stowed underneath my bed, did you have many adventures, make any friends? I hope so. I guess we left off at the Domyoji mansion, I am no longer there, I now live at an inn, it's a quaint little place in the country side, I'm taking care of Setsuna, a rambunctious little thing, the daughter of the innkeeper. Oh, book, so much has happened. I am no longer with him anymore, though my heart continues to beat for him. Domyoji Masaru is a cold man, Koutaku's father, found out about us, I knew there was no way he would accept a pauper like me._

Tsukushi smiled, in spite of her situation:

_I told him I would stay away, and watched as Koutaku married the most vain and selfish woman I've ever seen, Domyoji Kaguya, Koutaku fought me until the wedding day, I threatened to leave if he didn't go through with it, my heart shattered that day, but I remained composed. Still, I couldn't stay away from him, and he couldn't stay away from me. A jealous part of me is happy he didn't sleep with his wife, not even on their wedding night, I know, because I forced myself to look through the hey hole, they didn't even sleep in the same bed, and maybe that's why I continued with him. Kaguya found us out, and threatened to divorce Koutaku and take half of the business with her, at that point I was fired. Koutaku wanted to leave with me, but I couldn't do that, these times are unforgiving, even to a prince, Domyoji Corp. is one of the last major corporations around right now, so many people depend on it, if the business splits cuts would have to be made, I understand that much. So I left at night, while he slept. I plan on giving it a few months before I write him, long enough to get over him and for him to get over me. I must also go to the doctor tomorrow, I've had a horrible fever, it finally broke, but I'm not safe yet. Konbanwa._

_I found out today that it wasn't the flu, well, to an extent it was, the fever, the vomiting, the achiness, that was the flu, I thought the missing periods were from stress, but it turns out that I'm pregnant, 3 months to be exact. I'm nervous, very nervous, I can't support a child all on my own, can I? I want so badly to call him, but what good will that do? A scandal isn't taken lightly by this family, I might end up dead because of it, I'll stay away. That's all, I'll stay away._

Tsukushi laughed along with Mayuki as her stories trailed off into updates on the baby, the daughter she would be having, how the baby kicked whenever a man was near, and how she fell irrevocably in love with it. Four months would go by in the diary before Koutaku was mentioned again:

_I saw a poster today, with my face on it, my worst fears are realized, he's looking for me._

_He finally found me today, I was not prepared, had I been I wonder if I would had met him, or have hidden away until he left, it's like a movie right now, playing over and over in my head, I see myself picking up the laundry, reaching for a sheet, his name broke through the wind that roared freely through the countryside. I turned and the funniest thing happened, despite seeing me first, he was the one with a more surprised look on his face; he was looking at my stomach. I could only stand there, watching him as he reached forwards to place his hands on my stomach, he then stopped, "A-Are you with someone?" he asked, I could tell though that his eyes were begging for the answer to be no. I shook my head, "No," I remember whispering. He then raised his forearms again, but stopped, the question was one that he struggled with, "H-ha-...have have you...been...with someone?" he asked, again I could see the look in his eyes and again I answered him, "No, not since you," I responded, it was the truth, there were some men who tried, but I turned them down until my belly began answering for me. A bright smile came across his face, his eyes shining through from underneath those unruly curls I came to love, "So you mean...this," he said finally grabbing my stomach, I could feel his energy, he was elated, "this is mine?" I could hold my tears no longer, I nodded. He was here and he was happy, but I could not return with him, I already knew that that was what he wanted. He's sleeping right now, in a guest room, he's waiting for my answer._

_I'm returning, against my better judgement I'm returning, but as well on my own terms, I can't support this child the way it needs to be supported, they can, my daughter will be loved here. Koutaku and Kaguya will be the legal parents, she's happy with it, mainly because she doesn't have to worry about ruining her precious figure for a child, I found out now that they don't even sleep in the same room anymore, what a horrible way to live, I pray my daughter will not be like that. I've been appointed her caretaker, so I'm still like her mother, they plan on paying the servants to keep their mouths shut-_

Tsukushi gasped, the man who had to watch her looked up from the magazine he was reading, she coughed to make it seem like she was coming down with something, his attention didn't stay on her for too long and once again he resumed reading, Tsukushi couldn't believe it, 'That's what the massive pay hike was, they were paying the servants not to say anything about the child not being Kaguya's,' things were starting to fit that much closer together, she continued:

_All should be well. I hope._

The pages stopped after that, Tsukushi flipped forwards a bit, but nothing, 'So that's it?' she thought to Mayuki, 'You let them take the name of your little girl and incorporate it? But who is the little girl? Or rather woman by this time? Kaede was married into the family, as far as she knew Tsukasa's father was an only child. Tsukushi was about to put the book away when she realized there was something on the last page, she turned to it, already she saw something interesting, the date was July 6th, 2003, this year, Mayuki was still alive! She smoothed the page and started to read:

_Hello, very old friend, I haven't seen you in a while, wouldn't have if you hadn't bumped me on the head while I was cleaning out my closet, how long it has been? Let's see, I last wrote in 1945, oh my, 58 years; my how time has passed, reading the last passage brings pride and sorrow to my heart. Despite what I had been told, I gave birth to a healthy and beautiful baby boy, I've named him Shosuke, he's a fine young man, just like his father was. He married a determined woman named Kaede-_

Tsukushi started coughing, Mayuki…Mayuki was Tsukasa's real grandmother!

_I'm a grandmother now, of two, a granddaughter, Tsubaki, a jewel to behold, and a grandson, Tsukasa, he's…interesting to say the least, he can be such a fool at times, but he has a good heart. As for me and Koutaku, from the time I returned to Koutaku's death in 1979 we met in secrecy, lovers hiding from the fear of discovery, even after Kaguya died, there was naught to be done, the truth had been forever forgotten, I think what hurts the most is that a family exists that I cannot even call my own, ah but there's a light in this dreary story, I find my situation is once again alive, within a girl by the name of Makino Tsukushi-_

Tsukushi had to read that part 30 times in order to believe it was her name; she was in Mayuki's story! Mayuki knew her, she could hardly believe it!

_She's fallen in love with my grandson, and she's changed him for the better, as I had done to Koutaku all those years ago, but she has something I don't, true courage of the heart, I pray that she can hold on, and fight against the standards that I never could, against the hardships that I never did and realizes with every bit of truthiness that she and Tsukasa are made to be together._

Tsukushi closed the book and stared off into nothingness, everything made sense now, this tale was like hers, it was given to her to show her how things would turn out if she had given up, she'd have ended up living a lie. She loved Tsukasa, with all her heart, there was no one better for her and there was no one better for him, two pieces of one puzzle, the don't fit anywhere else, just like Mayuki-san and Koutaku-san. Whoever gave her this wanted her to keep fighting, but there was more to it than that, whomever gave it to her wanted the truth to be known, Tsukushi had everything she needed, now was the time to move. Night had fallen, but it wasn't hard for Tsukushi to figure out where she was, the lights of Tokyo weren't something easily mistaken, Tsukushi kicked the t.v. on, it was like a red carpet affair, people were arriving at the mansion in limos, none any less than a stretch with various custom items, "This is it, minna-san, the wedding of the century will be taking place in a mere 2 hours!" Tsukushi looked at the guard, the idiot was asleep!

Now, please, don't misunderstand Makino Tsukushi. She is a bright, smart, cautious girl, without a doubt the kind of girl who takes a minute to stand back, breath deeply, focus and weigh any and all options before making the best decision…

Just not today.

Slinging a parachute over her chest and strapping it on as best she could, Tsukushi said a small prayer for a soft landing, kicked the dilapidated door off of the side of the plane. The guard woke with a start; he dove off the chair towards her. There was no turning back, Tsukushi pried her terrified hands from the sides of the door and fell.

The guard almost went out the door, with a grunt he was back inside the plane, "Damn," he cursed, quickly he took a cell phone out of his pocket and pressed #1, the phone didn't even ring once, "What is it?"

"She's escaped, Ma'm, out the plane,"

"Well? Get someone to intercept her when she lands, this will be the last time you fail me, is that clear?"

"Hai, Domyoji-shacho,"

* * *

aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The still and serene silence of the night was shattered savagely by Tsukushi's screaming, what was she thinking?! Who told her it was a good idea to jump off the plane some 30,000 feet in the air!?! Wind whipped around her, threatening to rip her skirt off, through squinted, watery eyes, she could see the ground coming closer and closer, blindly she felt for the cord, where was it-WHERE WAS IT!?!?! Tsukushi's hands searched wildly for the ripcord, unbeknownst to her, it wasn't that kind of parachute. The finer details of the ground were coming into focus as she drew closer, still she couldn't find it, she was going to die. The legendary warrior of Eitoku's story would end with her as a pancake of flesh two feet in the ground, rotting away as Tsukasa married into a lie.

"Tsukasa…" she sobbed, she heard a flash of cloth and grunted as the lines of the newly deployed chute caught wind and yanked her upwards, slowing her descent. Tsukushi looked up in disbelief, how did? She didn't do anything, but somehow the parachute opened. Why? A south blowing wind then took over and carried her past Omoetesando. Tsukushi felt like she was in a fairy tale, things were at work that she couldn't really understand, that much she knew. The chute hovered a little before veering to the left towards the upper-class regions, towards the Domyoji mansion. It shined brightly in the nighttime, little lights that were the flash of the photography twinkling around the mansion, already she could hear the roar of the crowd, Tsukushi squinted and focused towards the back of the mansion, where a grand alter had been constructed, Tsukasa was there, the wedding had started! Tsukushi grabbed the reigns and started to steer towards the back-

"Pewt!" Something grazed her cheek, Tsukushi heard a high pitched whistling and looked up, there was a rip in the chute-

"Pewt!" Another rip, the fabric was slowly starting to loose it's shape, Tsukushi looked back down at the ground, men were shooting upwards, their guns equipped with silencers, "That's the one, apprehend her and take her to the boss!" she heard one of them shout, Tsukushi tried to descend faster and farther away from the men, but security was on her and in a matter of minutes she was on the ground and in their custody, she tried to scream to Tsukasa, who was a mere 50 away around the corner of the mansion, but to no avail, the roar of the people present was far too strong, a sharp pain to the back of her head was all Tsukushi felt before a wake of black set in.

Kaede was the one who woke her up, the dragon lady poured ice cold water on Tsukushi's face, "I knew you were determined," she said over Tsukushi's sputtering and coughing, "But I would never have taken you for the kind to jump from planes," Tsukushi shook off the throbbing head ache as best she could and looked at Kaede, she was clad in a matronly, however powerful wedding gown. Tsukushi was tied to a chair in one of the rooms of the mansion, a guard stood watch inside and two were standing outside, "I knew rich people were crooked, but I'd come to believe you'd never stoop this low." Tsukushi's mouth was awarded a sharp slap, she spit out some blood before looking at Kaede again, "You think this is going to stop me?" she said, Kaede just laughed, "In about 30 minutes it won't matter anymore will it?" Tsukushi failed to hide her surprise, how long had she been out? Kaede laughed, "Oh, you were asleep for some time, Tsukasa will be putting a ring on his bride about now, and you'll have lost any hope,"

Tsukushi just laughed, "Oh, the things you don't know Kaede, the things you don't know," Kaede raised her hand to slap Tsukushi once more, but a guard stepped in, "They're looking for you at the wedding, Domyoji-sama," Kaede shot Tsukushi one last hateful glance before taking off after the guard, "Watch the trollop, make sure she doesn't ruin Tsukasa's wedding," she said before slamming the door. Tsukushi looked at the clock on the bed stand, it was true, she'd been out an hour and a half, she could feel the tears coming on, was she really going to lo-?

_Seduce the guard…_

Tsukushi jumped, who said that? She looked behind her, the guard was standing there, staring at her a little too intently, but didn't look like he had said anything. She strained to hear if it was the guards outside, not a sound, and even if it was them, why would they ask her to do that?

_The guards a letch seduce him and get out!_

Whoever told her that was sounded so close, it made her jump, "You all right, li'l darlin'?" the man asked in English, Tsukushi figured Kaede didn't want her trying to talk to the guards into letting her go, smart move. He was American, and didn't sound too smart, Tsukushi decided to give it a shot, "Uh..y-yes," she hoped that meant 'yes' in English, "I am just…scared, can you help me?" she was surprised she remembered so much, and even more surprised that the guard bought it, his interest were certainly peaked, "I…I…," she didn't really know how to say anything sexy, the guard stared at her, he started to turn away, Tsukushi panicked, she tried to think of things that Sojiro and Akira would say to the foreigners, "What's up baby?" she said, he turned back to her, a smile on his face, she didn't know what she said, but was glad it worked, leaning forwards, she realized she wasn't really tied to the chair, just tied up, she moved towards the bed, "You are my type," was something she remembered them saying a lot too, "We'll, I'm certainly glad to hear that," he said, walking up towards her, "Cause I think you're really cute," he moved some hair out of her face, Tsukushi pretended to look him up and down, checking for a key, a gun, anything to help her escape. There, on his hip was a hunting knife, 'Man! Kaede has her guards armed to the teeth!' she thought, the guy bent down to kiss her, that's when Tsukushi made her move, with all the strength she had, she kicked upwards, between his legs, and hoped what she heard about kicking a guy hard enough was true.

Bam! The guy doubled over in pain, clutching the now bruised family jewels; his face flooded with blood, making him redder than a tomato, he tried with all he had to scream to the other guards, but all that came out was a raspy wheeze. Tsukushi kicked again with all her might, this time at his face, teeth went flying as her size 5 shoe made contact with his right cheek. That was enough, the guy was out. Tsukushi grabbed the knife from his pocket and started at the ropes on her wrist, it took a few minutes, but three accidental nicks later, she had them off, the rest was just a matter of sliding it off. Tsukushi stowed the knife away in her pocket. There were still two guards; she glanced at the clock, 20 minutes left. Standing to the right of the door, she leaned against the wall, inhaled and screamed as loud as she could, the two guards rushed in to see what was the matter, Tsukushi bolted out, slamming the door behind her, she wasn't sure it would lock, but it would at least slow them down, she was in the hall way in the south side, she took off to her left, the main entrance would be packed with people, hopefully she could disappear into it.

"THERE SHE IS!!!" she could hear the feet of the guards behind her, and they were catching up, she turned down the wrong corridor, or so she thought, it was a dead end, but she could see lights from the windows at the end, and the voices of the ceremony. With a jump, she broke through the window and fell two stories to the ground onto the aisle leading to the alter. Tsukushi landed on her feet, pain seared through her legs from cuts caused by the various shards of glass and her chest burned from all the running, but she was there, and she could see him.

Everyone was silent, people clad in high priced gowns and tuxes gawked shamelessly at the warrior. The bride started to scream, "Who the fuck are you?!" Tsukushi threw a shoe at her, hitting her square in the face, "I'm….I-'m t—th per…person that he's destined to be with,"

The crowd gasped, almost in unison. Kazuki turned towards where she thought Tsukasa was standing, her gaze was met with an empty space, angrily she turned back towards the aisle as Tsukasa closed the distance between he and Tsukushi.

Without a moments hesitation, he scooped her up into his arms and twirled her around, Tsukushi wanted to be as happy, but she had some questions first, he set her down and for the first time she saw the tears in his eyes, "You're really here?" he said, looking her up and down, he cried out in elation and hugged her again.

"I saw you on T.V." she said, she felt his grip loosen, he put his hands on her shoulders and stared at her, more tears were falling from his eyes, "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm so sorry, but I didn't have a choice. I knew you were on a plane, but I didn't know where, if I didn't act the way I was told, if I didn't go through with this wedding, they would have thrown you out," Tsukasa then did something even Tsukushi hadn't seen, he started to weep.

Tsukushi started to cry at this, she took his head into her arms and buried it into her chest, letting him cry probably for the first time in his life, her heart felt like it was going to explode with all the love she had for him right now; he was going to marry this girl to save Tsukushi's life, "Oh, my God Tsukasa, I love you so much," she sobbed, his shaky hands found their way to her face and cupped it, "I love you, too, and I want to marry you," with that he kissed her.

The crowd erupted in a chorus of cheers, Tsukasa wrapped his arms around her leg and lifted her up in the air, "This, is the future Mrs. Domyoji!" he shouted, Tsukushi laughed, "THIS, IS THE FUTURE MR. MAKINO!!!!"

"ENOUGH!!!!" the cheers died down immediately, Tsukasa lowered Tsukushi to the ground, both were staring down the aisle to where Kaede was standing; she looked almost insane with anger, "THIS FOOLISHINESS ENDS NOW!"

Tsukasa started towards her, "You were going to kill someone, for what? Status?! Money? You Goddamned murderer!" he screamed, Tsukushi took off after him, he was inches away from Kaede when she got him to stop, "Don't worry, Tsukasa, I've got this," she turned to Kaede, "This ends now, Kaede,"

"You're quite right, I want you out of this house, immediately, take my son if you want, but you'll not see a dime of this fortune," she spat.

Tsukushi just laughed, "You have no right to order me out of this house,"

Her jaw clenched and for the first time ever Tsukushi saw a true fear in her eyes, "Say that again," she ordered. Tsukushi walked closer to where Kaede stood, "I said, you have no right to order me out of this house," she repeated, the words of the diary fueled her courage, she was relaxed, her face even and blank.

Kaede began trembling with anger, "How dare you speak to me like that. I am the head and owner of this house, like the Mrs. Domyoji before me, and the Mrs. Domyoji before her," she said, despite her anger she managed to sneer. Tsukushi shook her head, "If custom is right, then this house actually belongs to your mother-in-law, not you," she said.

"Fool, my mother-in-law has been dead for years," she said, Tsukushi shook her  
head again, "No, she's not, she's very much alive-" "I WENT TO HER FUNERAL!" Kaede yelled, visually losing her cool for the first time since Tsukushi met her, "Stop playing games and get out," she said. Tsukushi chuckled, then leaned to her right and spoke to someone behind her, "If it's all right, I'd like to be able to stay in your house, Tama."

Kaede's jaw dropped, she, Tsukasa, the guests and all the servants present turned to Tama, who suddenly seemed to materialize next to Kaede, she looked back at everyone nervously, "What are you going on about, silly girl?" she said.

Tsukushi walked up to her, "Tama," she started, she leaned forwards to where only Tama could hear her, "Tama, I know the truth, you don't have to carry the burden of this secret anymore," she said, Tama stared at her searching for an answer to something. Tsukushi then turned back to Kaede, "Listen, all of you listen, Domiyoji Shuosuke-sama, your husband, the CEO of Domyoji Corp., is NOT the son of Domiyoji Koutaku and Kayuga, but of Koutaku and Takashi Mayuki," she looked at the elderly woman, "'Tama,' for short," she said, "Tsukushi, no!" she whispered. Never in her life, since the day Tsukushi met her had she ever thought of Tama as frail, but that's exactly the way she looked, Tsukushi had to calm her down, "You spent your life in sacrifice, to protect the ones you loved and possibly all of Japan, but it's not like that anymore. There's no reason to continue like this. Koutaku loved you; there would be no reason for him to want you like this in your old age,"

At that, Tama began to cry, reporters flooded the wedding area for the story, Kaede could only watch as everything she'd come to know as the truth came crumbling down.3

* * *

Jeebus lawd e mercy!!!! Tama is Tsukasa's real grandmother, WHAT. THE. FUCK?!?!?! Tell me what you think?

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

When the last reporter was gone, when the alter and decorations of the now cancelled wedding ceremony were taken down, when the last question was answered and both reporter and wedding guest alike had their fill of information, when Kaede retreated to her office, when the guards resumed their daily tasks, when Tsukasa seemed to have the media under control, Tsukushi sought Tama out.

She found her in her room, sitting on a armchair facing outwards to the night sky, still wearing the wedding attire Kaede chose for her, minus the shoes which were discarded into the darkness of the room. The moon was enough light for her,' Tsukushi figured, she walked over to her and sat down in the chair next to her.

"The truth is finally out there, isn't ?" she said, her voice sounded more tired than usual, Tsukushi nodded, ignoring the fact that Tama wasn't even looking at her. Tama smiled at the stars, "All these years were for nothing, weren't they?"

"Of course not!" Tsukushi turned to her, she grabbed Tama's wrinkled hand, Tama looked at her, "You saved me Tama, you gave me the courage to stand up for myself, to fightback and I'm grateful to you for that, without your story, I might have given up," she whispered.

"I guess, in a way, I'm glad too. To not be able to hold a child and say that it is yours, after those precious nine months, after the blood and tears and pain you went through to bring them into this world, is a fate worse than death. Tsukushi, don't you ever forget that." Tsukushi nodded, Tama then turned again to her, "But there's something I don't understand. How did you find out?" Tsukushi's eyes became dots; did this lady have an aneurysm? "You gave me those letters, remember? The ones you left on the doorstep," she said, Tama cocked a wrinkled eyebrow at her, "What letters?"

Tsukushi laughed, what a funny woman, "Don't act dumb, Tama, the ones from Koutaku to you," Tama's widened, she stood up, "Koutaku hid those from me, I had no idea where they went, even at his deathbed he would not tell me where they were." she said. "B-but someone sent them to me and if it wasn't you, then," she reached into her pocket and pulled out the now wrinkled paper, it was the letter to her, one of the ones that hadn't been lost when she threw them out the window, she handed it to her, "Who sent me that?" she asked. Tama stared at the letter, and started, and stared, all the while slowly sinking to the floor, when she could sink no deeper, she stared to cry, Tsukushi didn't really know what was going on, "Tama?"

"This is Koutaku's handwriting," she said, looking up at Tsukushi, a cold chill ran down her back as the words set in, Koutaku, a dead man, or rather a ghost was the one pulling all the stings? Was he was the one who sent Tsukushi on this quest? He was the one who…Tsukushi screamed as everything hit her, Tama looked at her, "My parachute wouldn't deploy…and then did for no reason…a wind pushed me straight towards the mansion…I was captured…and someone showed me how to get out, could that have been…"

Tama smiled and looked out the window, "Saved my life, the previous Mr. Domyoji did,"

Tsukushi decided to leave Tama alone after that, she needed some time, before she did, though, she left her the diary. Tama no longer had the burden to bear; it should have never been a burden to begin with.

"Tsukushi," the warrior of Eitoku turned to see Tsukasa walking towards her, he looked tired, but happy, his tux already shed and replaced with a t-shirt and pajama pants, Tsukushi smiled at him, "Hey," she said. "Well, I spoke with my mother, who will be speaking to Tama in the morning,"

"Really?" Tsukushi looked at him with interest, "What for?"

"For her share, 20% of the fortune Koutaku had left behind will be transferred into her account," he said, "Is that a lot," she asked him, how much was 20% exactly, anyway?

"1.5 Million dollars," he said, he then had to catch Tsukushi as she fell, "1.5- you'll kill her!" she screamed, Tsukasa laughed, "Well, that's what you get when you marry into the family, besides, she also needs Tama's blessing,"

"For?"

"The marriage of my father to my mother,"

"It's a little late, don't you think?" Tsukushi asked, Tsukasa just shrugged, "We may not do everything right, but we do do it thoroughly,"

Tsukushi hesitated before asking, "So…what about your father? Will he be told?"

"My mother's told him, he's on a flight back as we speak,"

"WHAT!?!?!?" Tsukushi couldn't believe it, "Your father, the man who made you, father? Domyoji Shosuke-sama father?" Tsukasa didn't share her excitement, "Is it that suprising?" he asked, "Yes!" she said, "Your mother was one thing, but your father, I was starting to believe he didn't exist!"

"Why you-," Tsukasa started to tickle Tsukushi, who now laughing was struggling to break free, she pushed at him and started to run, but he caught her blazer and pulled her back to him, "Oh, no, I have you right where I want you,"

Tsukushi turned to him, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, Tsukasa was surprised, but welcomed it with a return. When she pulled away, he looked at her, "Are you o.k.?" he asked, Tsukushi nodded, "I was surprised when I saw you like that, but I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing in the same situation,"

"No, I mean are we o.k.?" the concern in his eyes brought about an unbearable pain in Tsukushi's chest, she grabbed his hands, "We're just fine, after all, who the only girl that can kick you into shape?"

He pulled her to him and smiled, "And who'll let you get away with as much as I do?"

Tsukushi grabbed his hand and started to lead him down the hall, "Come on,"

"Where are we going?" he asked sounding almost child like, Tsukushi looked back at him with a look in her eyes that was unrecognizable, they were clear, as they always were, but the tomboyish glint, that raunchy, commoners way about them was gone, instead they were refined, delicate. It hit Tsukasa like a ton of bricks, Tsukushi looked just like a girl at that point, and from there he understood that tonight she would be his.

As she pulled him into his bedroom and pressed up against his form, she took into account the horrible reality that without Mayuki this would not be happening, she would not be kissing him the way she had, they would not be delicately undressing one another, their bodies would not be joining in the most deepest and passionate ways as they were now doing, what she had learned, what Mayuki had taught her was not to continue fighting so much, but to appreciate what she had when she had it, before she had to lose it, and she did, with all of her heart she did, as she arched her back and wrapped her legs around him, as she scratched at his back urging him to quest deeper and deeper into her, she appreciated every detail. Right before the final moment, the ultimate joining that is the simultaneous climax, she whispered into his ear, "Marry me, Tsukasa," to which he replied by releasing his seed, but just for the record he pulled her to him, kissed the sweaty top of her head and murmured a loving, "Yes, I will,"

EPILOGUE

She didn't dream too much, what for? When you're as old as she was, you didn't really need to, you'd seen everything, done everything, and were content as a cucumber. Dreams were for those who still hadn't found what they wanted, that and the older you got the more blurred the line between dreams and reality got anyway, so when she rested, it was to rest, nothing more.

Tama walked into her room and plopped down on the bed, the wedding was over; she danced the night away as best she could, the wine was drunk, the cake eaten, the bride and groom sent off in good faith. She was even wrong for once in her life; the dress Tsukushi picked hid the baby bump very well. Tama laughed to herself, that ending should have been the one she and Koutaku had all those years ago, if either hadn't been so stubborn. Well, she couldn't complain, she had it very well, no longer did she have to struggle, she lived the cushy life, and she hated it, so many times did she have to be reminded not to get up at 5 in the morning to clean. That bratty grandson of hers won't let her lift a finger, she retired to the life in the lap of luxury, not because she wanted it, but more so because she knew her age, she wasn't going to be able to life that life any longer anyway. Still, no one but she was allowed to clean her room.

Tama got up, straightened everything up, changed out of the dress Tsukushi got for her into some simple flannel pajamas and went to bed.

_She was running through a field of poppies in the country, it was so beautiful, the grass was so green, the sun bright in the deep blue sky, but it wasn't hot. Someone was chasing her, Tama felt arms fly around her waist and pull her back; a moment of panic at the thought of re-fracturing her hip was quickly erased when she realized it was the hip of her 20 year old self! She landed softly on the grass and felt the weight of a person as they rolled onto her, the sunlight disappeared behind his head and she found herself face to face with the one she loved._

"_It's you!" she cried, hugging Koutaku, he was young as well, very unlike the cancer consumed, bed ridden 78 year old she bade farewell to- the 21 year old she fell in love with all those years ago. He just smiled, "I've missed you, so very very much," Mayuki released him, lied back down on the grass and ran her hand along his cheek, "How have you been?" she asked, he grabbed her hand, "Good, lonely without you, but I've been keeping tabs," he winked, Mayuki laughed, "So I've heard, are you happy with what your grandson has become?"_

"_Very happy, even more so that our son has accepted you into his life," he said, Tama just shrugged, "Was it that hard, I raised him anyway," Koutaku's smile then faded, "I regret it, not having the courage to fight back, I regret not having the ending that Tsukasa got," Tama sighed and stared up at the sky, " I did too, Koutaki, I did too, but as our situations were very similar, they were very different as well, there was so much more riding on us staying apart," she figured. Koutaku shook his head, "I still should have announced you as his mother after Kayuga died. _

_"Now, now," Mayuki whispered, soothing Koutaku's unruly curls, he stared at her, "What's done is done, and now everybody knows anyway, we can let it all rest,"_

"_That we can, that we can," he agreed. For a good while Koutaku and Tama just lied there on the grass, watching the clouds lazily float by, Tama reflected on her life, where she had gone, where she was and where she would be, she even allowed herself to relish in the fact that she was dreaming for the first time in decades. When time passed a bit more, Koutaku got up and extended a hand to her, "Ready?" he asked, Tama looked at his hand, then back at him, she looked puzzled for a moment, then smiled and grabbed it, "Yes," she answered, "I'm ready,"_

Tsukushi would happen by it on the honeymoon while she read the newspaper over a cooling cup of coffee:

Takashi Mayuki, age 84 died in her sleep November 12th, 2003. "It looks like she died dreaming, so we're not worried about foul play," a servant commented.

She had to read the line 4 times over before it set in, tears already started down her face, "The doctor's appointment is for 2:00 koi, so let's get going," Tsukasa walked in, still fiddling over a tie that wouldn't stay put. When he saw her, he stopped, "What wrong?"

Tsukushi stared at the paper, focusing especially on the words "died dreaming", the fetus in her belly fluttered, as though telling her it was o.k., Tsukushi sobbed once more, for Tama, and sighed, "Oh…nothing, I was just finishing a beautiful love story, that's all,"

* * *

Holy, shnykies! It's done! This story are finished! I never thought I'd get it done, especially since I started it and didn't really have an ending, and here it is, in owwwwllll it's glawwwreeee :D Lol, I hope you guys enjoyed it, I hope I kept you on edge and surprised you with who Takashi Mayuki really was, I remember reading the story from HYD, when Tama was talking to Tsukushi and told her how Domyoji's grandfather had saved her life, and the idea was kind of accidentally convieved. Well, I'm done, if you still want to review, by all means  Anyway gotta go, "One Night Stand" and "Born in Sin" are still in the works. BYEEEEEEYEEEEYEEEEEeeeeeeEEEEEeeeeeeee…EEEEE.


End file.
